inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mugen The Hand
Mugen The Hand (ムゲン・ザ・ハンド, Mugen Za Hando, lit. Infinite Hand) is a catch hissatsu technique. Game description ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"Stop the ball dead with a swarm of countless grabbing hands!"'' Users Info The technique is obtained from Endou Daisuke's Ultimate Technique Notebook. The secret of the move mentioned by Endou is "shutatatan, dobababam" which may be referred to how the technique is used which is raising both hands slowly, then quickly clapping his/her hands, reaching for the ball and catching it. This move was originally made by Endou Daisuke, but even he could not complete this technique. Its original form was able to block Atomic Flare during the match against Chaos, but it was broken by Fire Blizzard later. During the match with The Genesis, it was broken by Ryuusei Blade. Tachimukai later evolved it to G2 and was able to block Ryuusei Blade, however, it was broken not long after by Supernova. When Tachimukai evolved it to G3, he was able to block Supernova. But The Genesis released their limiters and unleashed their strongest technique Space Penguin, which was able to break through Mugen The Hand G3. But Tachimukai evolved it to G4 and was able to block it. During the match with Dark Emperors, Mugen The Hand G4 couldn't stop Wyvern Crash and Dark Phoenix. It was used later in the selection match and was able to stop Wyvern Crash V2, but Wolf Legend broke through this technique. The next time it was used, Tachimukai evolved it to G5 and he stopped 真 God Knows, but it was broken later three times by Atomic Flare, God Break and Fire Blizzard, though Kurimatsu and Kogure saved the goal when Fire Blizzard broke through. During the match against The Empire, Mugen The Hand G5 was broken by Leone Batigo's Hellfire and they scored their first goal. Usage The user's hands glow yellow and they slowly bring it up and clap resulting in multiple yellow hands appear behind the user. The user then move forward the catch the ball with the hands doing the same. In the anime, the number of hands depends on the level of the hissatsu, being: *4 hands at G1. *6 hands at G2. *8 hands at G3. *12 hands at G4. *30 hands at G5. Gallery Mugen the hand (blue - complete) in the game.png|Mugen The Hand in the game. Mugen the Hand (blue) in the game.png|Mugen The Hand used for the first time in the game. Mugen-the-hand.gif|Mugen The Hand written in Endou Daisuke's notebook. 6-022.jpg|Mugen The Hand in the TCG. IG-06-061.png|IG-06-061. IG-11-027.jpg|IG-11-027. Mugen The Hand GO Galaxy game.JPG|Mugen The Hand GO in the Galaxy game. Slideshow Anime Mugen The Hand 1.png Mugen The Hand 2.png Mugen The Hand 3.png Mugen The Hand 4.png Mugen The Hand 5.png Mugen The Hand 6.png Mugen The Hand 7.png Mugen The Hand 8.png Mugen The Hand 9.png Video Anime Game ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *In the original series, this is the first hissatsu technique that has been evolved continuously in just one episode. *When it was incomplete, its aura was blue, but when Tachimukai finally completed it, its aura became yellow, like the aura of the others hissatsu created by Endou Daisuke. *Endou Mamoru was initially the one supposed to learn this hissatsu, but gave it to Tachimukai instead, so that he could focus on completing Seigi no Tekken. **In the second game, even though they have same TP, Mugen The Hand is more canonly powerful than Seigi no Tekken. Category:Wood hissatsu Category:God Hand hissatsu